


Accident Prone

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter whether they were in Pegasus or the Milky Way, Rodney mused in despair, but John always seemed to find trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> Written for juniperphoenix for the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2015

It didn’t matter whether they were in Pegasus or the Milky Way, Rodney mused in despair, but John always seemed to find trouble. 

They’d been back on Earth for ten days now. Christmas had been spent with Dave Sheppard and his family and the brothers had made leaps and bounds in repairing their relationship. Rodney, Dave’s wife, Charlotte and their children Olivia and James, had all been helpful buffers between the brothers as they navigated their way through their relationship. They’d left with promises to visit again whenever they were able. 

From there, they’d travelled to Vancouver and spent a fun filled New Year with Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison and had been delighted to be the first to hear the news that Jeannie was pregnant again.

They were now at Whistler. A long weekend in a log cabin so they could ski and, in John’s case, snowboard, for a little rest and relaxation before returning to Atlantis. It had been the Miller’s Christmas present to them.

But here they were, the first morning after their arrival, and Rodney was already having to tend to John who had slipped while walking in his socks across the highly polished wooden floor of the cabin.

“Honestly John. I’m not going to say I told you so,” Rodney said with exaggerated patience, “but do you happen to remember me mentioning that these floors were slippery and to make sure you didn’t walk around just in your socks?”

John glared at him.

“Yes, okay,” he retorted impatiently, “I should have listened to you. But I’m not injured so will you just let me get up so I can have breakfast and go snowboarding.”

Rodney heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Yes, yes. Of course you’re not injured. That’s why there’s blood running down your arm where you knocked your elbow on the railing and bruises already forming on both of your arms. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got concussion as well.”

“Rodney, I didn’t even hit my head. How the hell am I going to have concussion.”

“Yes, well, we can’t be too blasé about it, can we. I don’t want to get called out to find that you've collapsed with a brain injury while you’re snowboarding.” Rodney’s gaze softened in concern.

John rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, seeing that Rodney was giving in.

“Look Rodney. I promise you that I haven’t got concussion.” He held his arms up. “Yes, I am a little bruised and I’ve got a small cut on my elbow, but it’s not enough to stop me going out there and having fun.” He grinned slyly. “Especially if you kiss it and make it better.”

It was Rodney’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Okay, okay. I’ll let you off just this once because I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this.” He stood and held his hand out to John. “Come on, let me clean and dress your elbow. The pancake batter’s all ready so I can do that while you’re watching the pancakes.”

“Okay. It’s a deal.” 

John let Rodney pull him up and they walked into the kitchen area together. True to his word, Rodney soon had John patched up and shortly after they were sitting down to a pile of pancakes and maple syrup.

“You know,” Rodney said casually as they were clearing up afterwards. “If you don’t stay out too late we can have a soak in the hot tub out on the deck and I can kiss all your bruises better.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively which made John roar with laughter.

“Well, if you put it like that I might just cut my day short." John chuckled. "Then again, I may come home with even more bruises for you to kiss better.”


End file.
